The Guardian Of Time
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, sebuah entitas yang merupakan pengikutNya yang setia dan berniat untuk hidup tenang sepeninggalNya, namun apa bisa? Ketika masa lalunya terkuak dan musuh lamanya kembali mengganggunya. Warn : Mainstream, Slighty OOC, Semi-Cannon
1. Chapter 0

**Title : The Guardian Of Time**

**Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto. Highschool DxD© Ichie Ishibumi**

**Warn : Mainstream**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sebuah entitas yang merupakan pengikutNya yang setia dan berniat untuk hidup tenang sepeninggalNya, namun apa bisa?**

**Chapter 0 : Introduction**

**OoO**

Kami-sama, sesuatu yang tak dapat di jelaskan oleh makhluk-makhluk ciptaannya. Ia adalah penguasa alam semesta, pencipta dan penghancur, pemberi dan pemgambil. Apapun yang dikehendakinya akan terjadi, segala hal yang tak dikehendakinya tak akan terjadi.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti segala alasan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Kami-sama, baik buruknya tak dapat di nilai dengan nalar maupun logika makhluk-makhluknya namun apapun itu yang harus dilakukan oleh makhluk-makhluknya adalah tunduk padanya, karena ialah yang tahu dan berkuasa atas segalanya.

Jauh sebelum ada istilah yang kita kenal seperti ; sekarang, nanti, tadi, lusa. Sebelum ada sebuah konsep besar yang mengikat semua makhluk hidup, sebelum ada sebuah konsep absolut yang disebut dengan waktu, Kami-Sama menciptakan seorang makhluk yang tak dapat di golongkan pada makhluk apapun. Ia adalah makhluk pertama yang diberikan hembusan kehidupan oleh Kami-sama, semenjak ia mampu membuka mata dan mengendalikan kesadarannya. Disaat itu jugalah ia bersujud dan menyerahkan segala hal kepada diriNya.

Makhluk itu diberi tugas oleh sang Kami-sama untuk mengurus dan menjaga sesuatu yang begitu rumit dan berbelit-belit sesuatu itu bernama Waktu beserta sesuatu yang akan selalu mengikuti waktu, yaitu Takdir. Ketika Kami-sama memberikan kemampuan untuk melihat dan menggunakan waktu. Ia berjanji untuk menjaga hal tersebut agar tak rusak dan melanggar keinginanNya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan sesaat setelah melihat hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi dimasa yang akan datang, yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tak menyangka kemungkaran akan terjadi begitu banyak di dunia.

Sang Kami memerintahkannya untuk tidak pernah mengubah takdir siapapun setelah melihat takdir mereka, apapun yang terjadi.

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Sebuah nama yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepada makhluk itu, ia menjadi pengikut dan pembantu pertama Kami-sama yang juga ikut andil dalam penciptaan-penciptaan yang Ia lakukan karena apapun yang diciptakan Kami-sama akan terikat dengan tugasnya, yaitu Waktu dan Takdir. Apapun itu, dari yang besar ke yang kecil pasti akan terikat oleh dua hal tersebut.

Tak lama setelah alam semesta beserta isinya diciptakan, Kami-sama menciptakan 3 jenis mahkluk yang bila dilihat sekilah sama saja, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dalam. Mereka sangat berbeda.

Makhluk-makhluk itu ialah ; Manusia, Iblis, dan Malaikat.

Ketiga makhluk tak berdaya itu diciptakan untuk mengisi dunia yang baru saja dibuat, dengan tempat masing-masing yang telah di sediakan serta untuk menjadi pengikut setia dari sang Kami.

Ketika Naruto memasangkan takdir Kami-sama kepada ketiga makhluk tersebut, hal yang pertama kali Naruto tanyakan ialah "Ya Kami-sama, mengapakah engkau menciptakan makhluk-makhluk yang akan menyebabkan kehancuran besar-besaran kepada dunia indah yang telah engkau ciptakan?"

Kami sama hanya tersenyum atas pertanyaan polos Naruto, ia paham sekali dasar dari rasa ingin tahu tersebut dan ia juga sangat tahu apa alasannya dalam melakukan hal-hal ini namun ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih saying "Wahai, Naruto Uzumaki. Pengikutku yang sangat setia. Sadarilah bahwa aku mengetahui perkara-perkara yang tak engkau ketahui, aku mampu melakukan hal-hal yang engkau tak mampu, jadi letakkanlah kepercayaanmu kepada keputusan-keputusanku seperti engkau percaya dan taat padaku"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban yang penuh akan kebenaran beserta dikeluarkan dengan nada penuh kasih saying hanya mampu terdiam lalu bersujud di depan sang Kami seraya berkata "Maafkan hamba yang rendah ini Kami-sama, hamba berjanji akan selalu percaya akan segala keputusan-keputusanmu" Kami-sama kembali tersenyum, lalu ia menyentuh dan mengusap-usap surai kuning Naruto yang masih bersujud.

Sang Kami terus menciptakan makhluk-makhluk dari ketiga jenis tersebut sehingga mereka membuat fraksi mereka masing-masing yang diisi makhluk-makhluk dari golongan dan jenis mereka sendiri.

Sang Kami menempatkan mereka pada tempat mereka masing-masing; Malaikat di dunia atas, manusia di dunia tengah, dan iblis di dunia bawah.

Naruto hanya mampu menutup matanya didalam dimensi waktu ketika ia tahu waktu apa ini.

Waktu yang dimaksud oleh Naruto ialah mulainya para malaikat-malaikat untuk menolak perintah Kami-sama dan di jatuhkan ke dunia bawah bersampingan dengan para Iblis. Sayap mereka yang dulunya putih tanpa noda sekarang hitam bagai terkena tinta yang begitu kotor dan lanhket serta tak dapt dibersihkan. Malaikat jatuh adalah sebutan mereka. Makhluk suci yang menodai diri mereka sendiri akibat egoism yang mereka miliki.

Hal-hal kembali damai beberapa ratus tahun kemudian namun para iblis yang merasa wilayah yang telah diberikan kepada mereka semakin lama semakin mengecil, memulai penyerangan terhadap para malaikat jatuh dipimpin oleh ke 4 pemimpin iblis. Iblis-iblis yang berasal dari klan; Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, dan Asmodeus memimpin penyerangan tersebut.

Ambisi mereka memberikan semngat kepada 75 pilar iblis lainnya.

Disisi lain, para malaikat jatuh dipimpin oleh Azazel yang jika diperkirakan memiliki kekuatan yang setimpal dengan ke 4 iblis serta Michael yang ada di Surga.

Perang besar itu benar-benar menarik perhatian penghuni dunia atas, dan akhirnya Kami-sama memerintahkan para malaikat untuk turun tangan dan menghentikan peperangan namun bukannya berhenti, peperangan menjadi semakin besar karena kedua fraksi merasa kehadiran malaikat di perang mereka sebagai pengganggu.

Dengan ketidak pastian dan kehancuran yang di sebabkan oleh peperangan tersebut, seekor makhluk mengamuk dengan sepuasnya seakan-akan peperangan tersebut ialah taman bermain.

Naruto yang berada di dimensi waktu terkejut sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak percaya Kami-sama pernah membuat makhluk seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Disisi lain, Kami-sama yang biasanya memiliki pandangan yang menenangkan sudah berubah dengan kengerian.

Ia berniat untuk turun tangan dan menghentikan perang serta mengurus makhluk yang mengamuk tersebut namun sebelum Ia turun, Naruto menghentikannya dan bertanya "Mengapa Kami-sama? Mengapa hamba tak pernah tahu akan makhluk tersebut, hamba juga tak tahu engkau akan turun tangan. Mengapa ya Kami-sama?"

Kami-sama kembali tersenyum walau kali ini senyuman itu tak semenenangkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Wahai Naruto, ingatkah engkau dengan janjimu beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu? Ingatkah engkau janjimu yang mengatakan bahwa engkau akan percaya pada setiap keputusanku seperti engkau percaya dan taat kepadaku? Ingatkah engkau dengan janji tersebut?" Tanya Kami-sama tak lepas dari senyumnya.

Naruto hanya mampu tertunduk dan mengucapkan dengan pelan. "Hamba ingat Ya Kami, namun-"

"Jika engkau mengingat hal tersebut, lalu mengaoa engkau masih mempertanyakan keputusanku, Naruto?" Kami-sama memotong ucapan Naruto dan membuatnya terdiam. Ia bersujud di hadapanNya dan memohon ampun, dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman.

Naruto yang melihat langkah kami-sama yang semakin menjauh membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas, air matanya menetes. Ia sadar ia sedang melakukan hal yang benar-benar tak pantas, ia sedang meragukan penciptanya sendiri, ia benar-benar sedang meragukan penciptanya saat ini. Ia tak sanggup jika tak melhat sosok itu lagi, dia tak sanggup dan tak rela.

Naruto kembali ke dimensi waktu meninggalkan dunia yang sedang benar-benar terguncang akibat perang yang berkecamuk.

Kami-sama menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaganya dalam menyegel makhluk yang dipanggil dengan Trihexa atau 666 tersebut yang mengakibatkan ia berperang dalam keadaan lelah dan …

Naruto yang berada di dimensi waktu langsung keluar ketika ia merasakan energiNya secara perlahan menghilang, dan benar saja. Naruto dapat dengan jelas tubuh itu terbaring tak berdaya, para malaikat terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang tak mereka kenal berlari menangis lalu memeluk tubuh pemimpin mereka, mereka tak mengambil tindakan apapun karena mereka juga sedang terluka.

Ketika Naruto menangisi tubuh tersebut tanpa sadar ia sudah tak lagi berada di dunia atas, ia tengah mengambang disuatu tempat yang ia tak ketahui, sehampa dimensi waktu namun juga setenang surga

Naruto dapat melihat sosok yang sangat ia percaya berdiri didepannya dengan senyum hangat dan penuh kasih yang biasa Ia tunjukkan.

"Wahai Naruto, masihkan kau percaya akan keputusan-keputusanku?" Tanya Nya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, air mata masih mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya, cukup lama ia diam akhirnya ia menjawab dengan mantap "Ya Kami, semua janji-janji kepadamu tak akan hamba tarik" dilanjutkan dengan acara bersujud didepan sang Kami-sama

Sosok tersebut kembali tersenyum dan mengelus-elus surai kuning milik Naruto seraya berkata "Wahai Naruto, mulai saat ini, engkau tak akan Aku bebani dalam menjaga alur takdir yang begini berantakan. Hidup lah engkau dengan damai Naruto, temukan kebahagiaanmu didunia yang indah ini"

Naruto kembali menangis dalam diam, ia kemudian berdiri dan bekata dengan pelan kepada sang Kami "Baiklah Ya Kami-sama, hamba akan menuruti perintaMu, hamba akan tinggal dengan damai di dunia ini. Terima kasih atas apa yang telah engkau berikan kepada hamba selama berjuta-juta tahun. Hamba tak mampu membalas apapun, hamba hanya makhluk rendahan"

Kami tersenyum mendengar apa yang diucapkan pengikutnya tersebut

"Baiklah Naruto,sepertinta ini sudah Waktunya Naruto. Gunakanlah kekuatan pada hal-hal yang benar"

Dengan ucapan tadi Naruto kembali ke Dunia Atas dan sebelum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Tubuh sosok yang begitu Ia sayangi hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto bersujud kepada sang Kami.

**TBC**

**Yo, sudah lama sekali semenjak saya mempublish apapun di situs ini. Fic ini hanya sekedar ide semata untuk saat ini, jika ada yang suka tolong jangan harapkan cerita ini update dalam waktu dekat.**

**sekian saja kalimat dari saya.**

**Bima Ootsutsuki~ Log Out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : The Guardian Of Time**

**Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto. Highschool DxD© Ichie Ishibumi**

**Warn : Mainstream**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sebuah entitas yang merupakan pengikutNya yang setia dan berniat untuk hidup tenang sepeninggalNya, namun apa bisa?**

**Chapter 1 : The Man With A Thousand Wings**

**OoO**

Naruto sang makhluk pertama dari seluruh alam semesta, sepeninggalnya sosok yang sangat amat ia cintai hanya mengembara di seluruh dunia tengah untuk mencari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sesuai dengan perintah dari sosok itu.

Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan ingatannya dari wajah, senyum, kebiasaan dari sosok tersebut, namun itu semua berakhir dengan kesia-siaan yang besar. Tak jarang kalimat seperti; "Ya Kami, mengapa engkau tinggalkan hamba sendiri, hamba tak mampu untuk bertahan tanpamu, hamba tak tau dimana untuk berteduh untuk hari ini. Hamba takut akan kesendirian ini ya Kami" keluar dari mulutnya yang kadang terasa kelu mengingat fakta bahwa sosok itu sudah taka da.

Sudah puluhan ribu, tidak, mungkin selama pengembaraannya di dunia tengah, dia sudah menjumpai jutaan peradaban yang berbeda dengan bentuk budaya, kebiasaan, bahkan Tuhan yang berbeda-beda, ia sering melihat upacara-upacara ataupun ritual-ritual setiap peradaban dalam menyembah Tuhan mereka dan setiap sebuah keajaiban datang dari ritual-ritual itu, Naruto selalu merasa ada harapan bahwa sosok tersebut masih ada.

Naruto benar-benar sudah tak pernah lagi masuk kedalam dimensi waktu untuk meluruskan hal-hal yang tak sepatutnya, meski begitu jika ia mau, ia masih bisa melihat masa depan dari orang-orang ataupun makhluk-makhluk yang ia inginkan tanpa harus kelubang dimensi bahkan tanpa harus ada sentuhan sama sekali, ia mampu untuk melakukan hal tersebut namun satu yang ia tak mampu untuk ia lihat, yaitu masa depannya sendiri, sehingga ia benar-benar merasa terdampar di dunia tanpa tujuan dan akhir yang benar-benar jelas keberadaannya.

Seperti yang pernah ia lihat, kemungkaran-kemungkaran benar-benar merajalela di dunia sehingga darah berumpahan dimana-mana, itu juga alasan banyaknya peradaban yang pernah ia jumpai lenyap tanpa jejak maupun peninggalan apapun dengan kata lain, benar-benar lenyap menuju ketiadaan.

Dia sering merasakan ataupun melihat makhluk-makhluk ciptaanNya yang lain di dunia tengah ini, entah merka berniat baik ataupun buruk, juga tak tahu akan hal itu yang pasti ia ketahui mereka secara perlahan juga mulai menginvasi dunia tengah. Sebagai contoh para iblis yang mulai memiliki tanah di dunia tengah dan bahkan menyerang manusia secara diam-diam, dia sendiri belum pernah diserang oleh kaum iblis sama sekali di dunia tengah. Untuk dunia atas juga begitu, meski mereka sepertinya tak berniat untuk menguasai tanah-tanah yang ada di dunia tengah, tapi mereka mengambil beberapa manusia dan dengan entah cara apa mereka mengubahnya menjadi malaikat dengan cara mengajak mereka ikut dalam perkumpulan mereka serta memiliki bangunan unik dengan nama 'Gereja' diseluruh penjuru dunia, tampa terkecuali.

Naruto tak pernah ambil pusing dengan pilihan-pilihan yang diambil oleh makhluk-mahkluk ciptaanNya karena itu bukanlah tugasnya, ia bukanlah pahlawan seperti yang manusia sering ceritakan, dia hanya makhluk biasa yang telah kehilangan harapan apapun harapan itu, kini telah tiada.

Dari segi ilmu pengetahuan, Naruto adalah orang yang benar-benar jenius, tak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya dalam bidang berfikir, ia sudah begitu jauh sebelum ke dunia tengah, setelah ia ke dunia tengah, pengetahuannya semakin bertambah oleh karena ia membaca penelitian-penelitian yang dilakukan oleh kaum manusia.

Ribuan tahun berlalu sudah, seperti yang ia ketahui, kepintaran kaum manusia benar-benar merubah banyak hal, yang dulunya bersih, sekarang penuh akan polusi, yang dulunya hijau sekarang tertutup oleh asap-asap yang mengandung zat-zat yang beracun. Ia tak sepenuhnya berpendapat buruk akan penemuan-penemuan yang di hasilkan oleh buah pikir kaum manusia, hanya saja ia tak merasa merusak alam dan berusaha menjauh darinya adalah hal yang benar ataupun bijaksana.

Telah lama sudah dia pergi meninggalkan sebuah peradaban yang berada di benua Asia jika disebut dengan penyebutan modern, di Amerika, tempat ia saat ini singgah, ia memesan tiket menuju kesebuah negera bernama Jepang lebih tepatnya ke sebuah kota Kuoh, ia medengar itu adalah kota tempat dimana ke 3 kaum berjumpa dan hidup secara bersampingan, sehingga itu menarik perhatiannya dan berniat untuk tinggal disana untuk beberapa saat.

penerbangan itu cukup panjang dan melelahkan namun _overall _ia cukup menikmati penerbangan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan setelah miliyaran tahun hidup di alam semesta.

Tiba sudah dia di bandara international Tokyo dan langsung saja memesan taksi untuk membawanya ke kota yang ingin ia tuju tersebut, ia sudah mengurus segalanya yang ia butuhkan disana dan jika ada yang bertanya; "Apakah makhluk yang telah melanglang buana di dunia tengah selama ribuan tahun serta telah berumur lebih tua dari seluruh alam galaksi perlu sekolah?" jawabannya adalah iya, ada suatu hal yang mengharuskan dia untuk sekolah, yaitu orang tua.

Ya, orang tua, ada sepasang pasutri tua yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak ketika dia berada di Amerika. Mereka mengira Naruto adalah anak imigran yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya (Catatan baju satu-satunya yang ia pakai selama ini hanya sebuah pakaian serba putih, namun setelah ribuan tahun akhirnya kotornya menjadi permanen dan malah jadi terlihat seperti gelandangan), karena memang sepanjang mereka menikah, mereka tak pernah mendapatkan keturunan, itu membuat mereka semakin ingin mengadopsi Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki sudah tak ada lagi sekarang, yang ada hanyalah Naruto Miller, anak dari pasangan Miller yang tinggal di Los Angeles, California.

Naruto tak pernah merasa keberatan atas kehadiran mereka bedua, malah itu sedikit menambah warna di dunia Naruto yang telah ribuan tahun hitam dan penuh kesedihan, meski begitu ia masing ingin berkelana dan akhirnya meminta kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk menyekolahkannya di kota Kuoh, Jepang dan mereka meng'iya'kan permintaan anak satu-satunya itu.

Dan begitulah asalnya ia bisa berada di jepang, beserta kenapa ia harus terbang menggunakan pesawat meski ia bisa terbang dan atau berteleportasi dengan instan.

Tak begitu lama ia duduk di taksi tersebut, akhirnya dapat melihat gapura yang menyambut kehadiran mereka di kota Kuoh, kota ini tak terlalu besar seperti kota-kota lain namun juga tak terlalu kecil untuk bisa di sebut sebagai desa, Kuoh seperti berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Taksi itu belum berhenti disitu meski begitu, alamat yang di beri oleh Naruto kepadanya sudah tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang berada. Ketika taksinya melewati sebuah sekolah, sekolah itu benar-benar menarik perhatian matanya, sekolah tersebut memiliki struktur bangunan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, jika ia tak salah ingat itu adalah model bangunan yang dulu lumayan populer pada abad ke 16 sampai 18 di eropa, Ia tak tau apakah model seperti itu masih di pakai hingga saat ini.

Sekolah yang di lihatnya itu ialah Kuoh Academy, sebuah sekolah yang dulunya sekolah yang di khususkan untuk putri namun sekarang sudah menjadi sekolah campuran yang bisa di masuki oleh ke dua gender resmi tersebut.

Tak jauh setelah melewati sekolah itu, taksi itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, Naruto yang bisa terperangan melihat ukuran rumah tersebut sambal mengingat-ingat permintaannya kepada sang ibu tempo hari

"_ibu, ibu tak perlu repot-repot mencarikanku rumah yang bagus, Karena aku tau ibu tak tahu hal-hal yang ada di Jepang, aku tinggal di apartemen kecil juga taka pa ibu"_

Pengemudi taksi itu membantu Naruto untuk membawa barang-barangnya kedalam sebagai bagian dari jasa yang ia tawarkan, setelah semuanya telah masuk, Naruto membayarnya dengan pas beserta _tip_ yang pantas atas bantuan-bantuan yang di berikannya.

Ia dengan segera meletekakkan barang-barangnya itu pada tempat mereka masing-masing sambil berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling rumah, rumah itu memiliki 4 kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi di setiap kamar serta memiliki kamar mandi lain di luar kamar tidur, sebuah taman di belakang rumah, sebuah ruang _gym_ dan ruang bawah tanah. Semua hal-hal sudah tersedia dirumah itu.

Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan tv lalu menutup matanya dan dengan perlahan kalimat-kalimat yang ditujukan kepada sang pencipta keluar dari bibirnya; "Ya Kami-sama, terima kasih atas takdirmu yang semakin lama semakin bersinar terang ini, takdir dan rencana-rencanamu adalah yang paling benar, hamba benar-benar tak mampu untuk menilainya dengan kemampuan hamba yang tak seberapa ini, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya Kami-sama"

Setelah itu ia membuka matanya dan bangkit untuk mandi dan menyegarkan dirinya yang sudah gerah.

Hari pertama di rumahnya ini berjalan dengan baik, tak ada yang menjadi pengganggu hari indah yang berada di hadapannya ini, ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan dengan sepeda yang ada di rumah untuk berkeliling kota seraya membiasakan diri di kota ini lalu ia juga menyapa beberapa tetangga di sekitar rumahnya, dan akhirnya malampun tiba tanpa terasa sama sekali.

Dengan piyamanya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang berukuran _King Size_ kepalanya terbang kemana-mana dan mengingat beberapa kenangan yang ia dapatkan dari peradaban orang Jepang yang dulu sempat ia kunjungin, tanpa ia sadari kelopak matanya telah jatuh dan menutupi kedua bola mata indah berwarna biru saffir tersebut ketika ia tengah asik mengingat kenangan-kenangan lamanya bagai orang tua yang mengingat hal-hal baik yang terjadi di zaman mereka muda.

Pagi telah tiba namun semua hal beres diselesaikan oleh seseorang yang tampak muda, ia sudah bersedia dengan seragam sekolah Kuoh Academy di meja makan, terletak sebuah surat yang tak lin dan tak bukan berasal dari ibunda tercinta keluarga Miller kepada anak mereka yang kini telah jauh dari mereka.

Secara elegan Naruto meminum teh yang telah ia siapkan untuk dirinya, sesekali dia berhenti menyeruput teh tersebut hanya untuk mencium aromanya sambil menutup mata.

Matanya terbuka dan melirik jam yang tergantung tak jauh darinya, merasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi, iapun segera menghabiskan minumannya lalu bangkit dan keluar tanpa lupa mengunci pintu lalu berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan tas yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

Karena memang jarak yang dekat, setetes keringatpun tak jatuh dari kening pemuda itu.

Sesaat setelah Naruto masuk, seseorang dengan wajah datar dan kacamata yang bertumpu manis di hidungnya segera mendedekati sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Permisi, apakah kamu murid baru disini? Karena saya rasa, saya belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini" Tanyanya sopan meski dengan nada datar nan dingin seolah siap untuk membekukan siapapun.

Naruto yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali sambil menjawab; "Benar, aku murid baru di sini, dan aku berniat untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi sekolah ini terlalu besar. Kurasa aku takkan mampu untuk menemukannya"

Gadis berkacamata itu lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku"

Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuntun Naruto yang setia mengikuti di belakangnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena tampaknya Naruto sudah tak tahan akan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Anu, bolehkan aku tau sama namamu?"

Gadis yang ada didepannya hanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang namun tak sepenuhnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda di belakangnya yang masih setia mengekor.

"Sona, Sona Sitri" jawabnya singkat tak lupa dengan nada datar nan dinginya, Naruto kembali tersenyum namun kali ini dengan makna yang berbeda, dia mengenali nama marga itu, itu adalah salah satu marga yang lumayan terkenal karena salah satu keturunannya menggantikan salah satu pemimpin iblis dari klan Leviathan, tanpa sadar senyumnya dan pemikirannya yang terbang kemana-mana itu di perhatikan oleh Sona yang ada di depannya.

"Tolong jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, ini hari pertamamu di sekolah, kau tahu kan?" Ucap Sona sedikit menyinggung fakta bahwa kebanyakan lelaki yang masuk ke sekolah ini hanya mencari ketenaran ataupun mencari wanita.

Khayalan Naruto seketika buyar mendengar ucapan Sona dan dengan sedikit tertunduk dan kalimat;"Aku minta maaf Sona-san" keluar dari mulutnya penuh dengan nada memohon agar bisa dimaafkan dan hanya dibalas dengan 'hm' olehnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah setelah menunjukkan ruangan tersebut, Sona berniat untuk pergi namun di tahan oleh Naruto untuk menunduk dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepadanya yang kembali di jawab dengan 'hm' olehnya dan kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.

Hari berjalan lambat, bukan karena ia tak mengerti atau tak menyukai suasana sekolahnya yang baru namun entah mengapa wajah datar dan dingin Sona terbayang-bayang di kepalanya, dia mencoba membuang wajah itu dari kepalanya, ia tak ingin mencintai orang lain selain sang Kami dan juga seorang wanita spesial yang juga sudah lama tiada, ia telah pergi dari dunia ini ratusan tahun yang lalu, dan kepergian wanita itu dilihat langsung oleh kedua mata sebiru langit yang saat itu seketika berubah menjadi badai petir yang begitu mengerikan.

Dia tak tahu mengapa wajah Sona bisa muncul di fikirannya, apakah sikap dinginnya mengingatkannya akan wanita spesial tersebut? Dia sendiri tak tahu alasan yang pasti atas hal itu.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya telah berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan, apapun itu.

Naruto sendiri yang semenjak tadi telah mendapat gangguan dari bayangan wajah Sona yang muncul di kepalanya tanpa bisa di kontrol memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air, semoga air yang dingin tersebut dapat menyadarkan serta menjauhkan kepalanya dari bayangan Sona Sitri.

Di jalan menuju kamar mandi lebih tepatnya ketika dia melewati kelas 2 B, ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para lelaki dan gadis disana tentang seseorang yang bernama 'Issei Hyoudou' yang dengar angin apa menjadi sombong dan memandang rendah orang-orang disekitarnya serta ia juga menyobongkan telah menyentuh _oppai._

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan manusia di zaman sekarang, masih kecil saja sudah merasa sombong dan memandang rendah orang lain apalagi ia menyombongkan diri telah menyentuh _oppai_, dia semakin tak habis fikir akan hal itu. _Well_ tak mau munafik, dia juga pernah melakukannya, namun menyobongkannya di depan umum seperti ita? Dasar tak tahu malu.

Dia tiba di kamar mandi, ia awalnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukannya namun akhirnya dia sampai.

Ia langsung menuju ke wastafel, namun tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang memiliki rambut coklat begitu juga dengan iris matanya yang berwarna sama.

"Berengsek!"

Sosok itu langsung berteriak marah dan menarik kerah baju Naruto, bukan bermaksud untuk meremehkan sosok yang ada di depannya, namun dia tak bisa berekspresi apa-apa, dia sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali dengan gerakan menggertkannya yang terlalu lemah baginya.

Naruto yang merasa jika membalas pemuda tersebut tersebut akan membuat masalah bertambah runyam, ia memilih meminta maaf, dan sukur saja sosok itu tak memaksakan keberuntungannya terlalu jauh dan menerima ucapan maaf dari Naruto meski begitu, ia tetap mendorong Naruto hingga bagian punggung Naruto menabrak dinding wastafel sedikit kuat lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Naruto hanya membuang nafas berat tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia alami, namun segera ia lupakan dan berbalik menghadap kaca dan wastafel yang ada di bawahnya, dihidupkannya air itu dan membuatnya mnegalir lumayan deras lalu ia menampungnya dengan tangannya dan membasuhkannya kewajahnya hingga bagian wajahnya basah kuyup. Air yang dingin benarmembuatnya merasakan sedikit kesagaran namun itu tak cukup untuk menjauhkan wajah datar dan dingin itu dari kepalanya.

"Hah ... Takdir apa yang telah engaku persiapkan untuk hamba, ya Kami?"

Jam sekolah selesai sudah, dan para murid telah melewati hari membosankan lainnya, meski begitu ada beberapa murid yang memilih menetap di sekolah dengan alasan mereka masing-masing. Naruto sendiri memilih untuk pulang kerumah.

Setibanya ia dirumah, ia menyadari bahwa makanan kesukaanya yang bernama ramen tak terlihat keberadaannya meski telah dicari ke segala penjuru dan sudut-sudut yang ada di dapur, melihat keadaan begitu genting karena krisis ramen, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi ke luar dan membeli beberapa ramen, ia mengambil sepedanya dan mulai mengayuhnya ke pusat perbelanjaan kota.

Setelah beberapa jam di luar rumah, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pulang, namun demi mengenal denah kota Kuoh lebih jauh lagi, ia memilih untuk mencari jalan lain untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Dia sedang bersepeda di daerah yang terlihat seperti bagian pinggiran kota Kuoh, disana terlihat ada jalan menurun yang mengarah ke sungai kecil, dan seorang pria yang terlihat sudah berada di umur 40-an terlihat tengah memancing ikan yang tak jelas keberadaanya, fakta atau mitosnya mereka di sungai kecil.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang menguar dari sosok itu tersenyum, ia tahu sosok tersebut sudah menekan kekuatannya sekecil mungkin namun itu tak cukup untuk membuat sebuah entitas seperti Naruto terkelabui, ia menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya lalu memparkirkan di pinggir jalan didekat tangga yang mengarahkan ke sungai tersebut.

"Hai paman, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu"

"Tak bisakah matamu itu melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukakan saat ini?" Jawab sosok yang dipanggil paman oleh Naruto tersebut dengan ketus, sepertinya ia sedang kesal karna ia tak mendapat seekor ikanpun.

"Sesuai laporanmu, Azazel aku cukup menyukai kota ini"

Ucapan dari Naruto, membuat sosok itu membulatkan matanya penuh akan keterkejutan, dengan cepat ia menoleh dan ketika ia melihat wajah siapa yang berdiri dan menyapanya tadi, ia merasa kalau jantungnya kelewatan 1 detakkan akibat keterkejutan itu.

Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan melemparkan pancingnya sembarangan dan membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, maafkan ketidaksopananku, mohon maafkan aku" ucapnya tak lupa memperdalam bungkuk hormatnya kepada Naruto.

Azazel, salah satu malaikat yang pertama kali jatuh akibat tentangannya terhadap perintah Kami-sama, dia juga makhluk pertama yang memiliki sikap skeptis terhadap perdebatan; "Apakah hanya kita saja yang di ciptakan oleh Kami-sama?" dan benar saja ia berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto ketika ia mengintip pembicaraan Naruto dan Kami-sama di ruang tahta.

Setelah itu ia semakin berambisi untuk bertemu langsung dengan Naruto, Kami-sama yang melihat obsesi Azazel kemudian memerintahkan Naruto untuk bertemu dengannya, setelah bertemu dengan sang makhluk pertama, ia berjanji untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya dari makhluk lain.

Setelah selesainya perang besar para fraksi yang lebih di kenal dengan _Great War_ kematian sang Kami juga mengejutkan dirinya dan ia juga tahu siapa makhluk hidup yang paling terluka akibat meninggalnya sosok besar tersebut, ia sendiri setelah jatuh dari dunia atas tak pernah lagi melihat Naruto sama sekali namun ketika ia naik kedunia tengah, ia bertemu dengan sesosok entitas yang tak dapat di kategorikan pada makhluk manapun karena hanya ia makhluk dari golongannya, sejak saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi dekat dan Azazel bersumpah untuk menjadi bawahannya yang setia, meski saat itu Naruto sedikit bercanda tentang kata 'setia' yang diucapkan oleh Azazel namun ia tetap tak menolaknya, ia merasa tak ada yang bisa merugikan dia dan segala hal telah di atur oleh Kami-sama. Dan ia masih memegang janjinya kepada Kami yaitu ia akan percaya kepada segala keputusan-keputusan dan pilihan yang dibuat dan dipilih oleh Kami-sama sehingga ia yakin segala hal baik adalah berkah dan segala hal buruk adalah peringatnNya kepada makhluk-makhlukNya.

"Santailah Azazel, sudah sering kukatakan untuk jangan bersikap seperti itu kepada ku. Kita ini teman, Azazel" Ucap Naruto santai lalu duduk tepat di samping tempat duduk Azazel sebelum, Azazel masih berdiri meski tak lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Azazel dengan tatapan risah yang dapat terlihat jelas; "Duduk lah, Azazel" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah yang ada di sampingnya. Azazel yang di perintahkan untuk duduk hanya membalas dengan "_Ha'i"_ olehnya dan mengikuti perintah Naruto yaitu duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang lakukan, selain memancing di sungai kecil yang dapat kuperkirakan memiliki populasi ikan yang sangat sedikit dan hampir tak ada sama sekali?" Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit menyindir jawaban Azazel terhadapnya tadi, Azazel yang di tanya agak takut untuk menjawab karena menyadari sindirian yang di keluarka oleh tuannya namun jika ia tak menjawab ia takut tuannya tersebut menjadi marah.

"Aku sedang menunggu salah satu muridku yang kutugaskan untuk memantau organisasi gelap bernama _Khaos Brigade_, ia berjanji kepadaku untuk mendatangiku disini. Namun seperti yang engkau lihat Naruto-sama, ia belum juga datang kesini" Jawab Azazel mencoba menjelaskan keadaan yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

"Namun, aku akan memintah maaf sebelum kedatangannya, Naruto-sama" Ucapan Azazel sukses membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh malaikat jatuh pemimpin Grigori ini.

Melihat wajah bingung yang dikeluarkan oleh tuannya, Azazelpun melanjutkan perkataanya;"Muridku adalah keturunan dari klan Lucifer sehingga darah keturunanya yang suka akan pertempuran mengalir deras dalam darahnya, jadi aku minta maaf sebelum dia menantang anda dalam pertarungan, Naruto-sama"

Naruto yang telah mengertipun hanya membalas dengan kata'Oh'

Keadaan senyap dan sunyipun terjadi beberapa saat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung dan itu bisa dirasakan oleh kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu.

Meski ia makhluk pertama ciptaan Kami-sama, Naruto tetap tak tahan dengan rasa canggung yang seolah-olah menggerogoti tulangnya, tidak, rasa canggung ini bahkan menggerogotinya ke skala yang lebih kecil, kecanggungan ini menggerogoti atom-atom yang ada di tubuhnya saat ini.

Untuk mencoba lari dari kecanggungan ini, Naruto berpura-pura untuk melihat jam yang memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore tersebut.

Narutopun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan menganggetkan Azazel yang dari tadi sepertinya termenung memikirkan hal-hal aneh, melihat Naruto yang berdiri, ia juga ikut berdiri.

"Anda mau pulang, Naruto-sama?" Tanyanya dengan hormat, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari pemimpin Grigori itu, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya kuat karena merasa keram karena duduk dari tadi.

"Ya begitulah, Azazel. Aku ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat, kaupun sebaikanya pulang secepatnya, Azazel. Soal muridmu itu, kirimkan saja dia pesan singkat, kini zaman sudah modern jadi tak akan sesulit itu" Jawab dan saran Naruto sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Azazel yang memberikannya bungkukan hormat.

Namun belum juga Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ketangga yang akan membawanya naik, sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Azazel, aku telah datang"

Suara itu menarik perhatian Naruto dan menoleh kebelakang.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan gaya yang cukup _cool_, memilki rambut perak, dan memiliki pupil mata berna hazel.

Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah Azazel, Azazel yang menyadari tuannya berjalan kembali ke arahnya membuatnya sedikit berkeringat dingin karena muridnya ada disini, ia khawatir mereka bertarung dan muridnya hancur menjadi abu.

"Jadi ini muridmu itu?"

'habis sudah!' batin Azazel ketika Naruto bertanya kepadanya, ia juga melihat pandangan Vali beralih dari dia ke tuannya yang masih berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"Oi, Azazel? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia mengenalmu? Apa dia kuat?" pertanyaan berantai keluar dari mulut pemuda berurai putih di depanya itu, dia tak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa kepada kedua orang ini, di satu sisi, ia takut untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan tuannya, di sisi lain ia juga takut jika Vali melihatnya merendah di hadapan tuannya, ia akan langsung menantangnya bertarung, namun jika ia tak membungkuk hormat, dia akan ...

Azazel terdiam membisu tak mampu memjawab salah satu dari mereka

"Azazel? Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dan menupuk bahu kanan Azazel dan mengejutkannya serta tanpa sadar, Azazel meminta maaf dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu terdiam dengan mata membulat penuh dengan semangat sambil memandang pemuda yang di berikan tunduk hormat oleh Azazel yang merupakan guru serta pemimpin seluruh Grigori, dengan logika seperti itu ia lansgung mampu untuk menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu bukanlah makhluk biasa. Ia tak mampu merasakan aura apapun dari pemuda itu, namun itu tak menutup kemungkinan dan tunduk hormat Azazel sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi bukti pendukung yang kuat atas kemampuan pemuda itu.

Azazel yang sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, langsung melirik muridnya meski masih dalam posisi membungkuk hormat.

"Sudahlah Azael" Perintah Naruto dan Azazelpun bangkit setelah menjawab kalimat perintah itu dengan "Ha'i Naruto-sama"

ia kemudian memperkenalkan Naruto kepada pemuda yang ia beritahu bernama Vali Lucifer, seorang iblis keturunan dari klan yang sangat terkenal, klan Lucifer.

Setelah mengatakan "Ya, aku Vali Lucifer", pemuda itu langsung tertutup oleh _armor_ berwarna putih dan menantang Naruto, orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal untuk bertarung.

Azazel mencoba memerintahkan Vali untuk berhenti namun tak digubris olehnya.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya di tantang hanya bisa terdiam dengan senyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali seraya berkata kepada iblis muda di depannya itu; "Jangan ajak aku berkelahi, kau salah mengajak orang untuk berkelahi," ucapnya dengan nada rendah diri.

"Meminggirlah Azazel!" Perintahnya, Azazel yang tak menginginkan adanya pertumpahan darah dan kematian dari muridnyapun berdiri di hadapan Naruto, namun pundukannya di tepuk oleh Naruto pertanda untuk meminggir dari hadapannya.

"Kami-sama pernah berkata; 'Jika seseorang benar-benar mencari dan berdoa, niscaya dia akan mendapatkan hal itu'" ucapnya sedikit menyampaikan firman Kami-sama yang pernah Ia katakan kepada umat-umatnya.

"Sepertinya ini adlah hal yang benar-benar muridmu cari, Azazel. Sebaiknya kau membiarkannya"

"Tapi, Naruto-sama-"

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan kenapa-kenapa" potong Naruto, dengan sedikit menunduk hormat, Azazelpun menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Vali-kun, marilah kita mulai, silahkan maju" perintah Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya yang sudah ia ketahui lebih dari seribu tahun, dan langsung saja, Vali terbang melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Naruto namun dengan mudah di tangkap oleh Naruto dan menariknya kedalam bentuk _Grapple_ yang membuat pergerakan iblis muda itu langsung terkunci dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali

[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]

_Armor_nya mengeluarkan suara seperti suara robot namun ia tak merasakan akan adanya perubahan apapun dari suara tersebut.

Bosan akan keadaan, Narutopun melepaskan kunciannya.

"Ayo, maju lagi"

Vali sedikit tersenyum di balik armornya, kali ini ia melesat jauh lebih cepat dari sbelumnya setelah ia menyerap kekuatan dari Naruto, meski ia tak merasakannya sama sekali, kali ini serangannya tetap sama, dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Naruto yang mengalir ditubuhnya, ia fikir akan bisa menyerang Naruto, tanpa bergetar sama sekali, Naruto menangkap tinju Vali dengan santai, ketika tabrakan kedua tangan itu, angin yang kuat dengan sedikit getaran terjadi.

Vali membulatkan matanya di balik _armor_nya.

Naruto menendang perut Vali dengan sedikit tenaga dan membuatnya terpental.

Vali yang baru saja bangkit dari terbangnya akibat tendangan yang ia rasa begitu kuat dari Naruto, matanya kembali terbuka lebar tak bercaya apa yang dilihat dan dirasakannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sayap-sayapnya, sayap itu sangat besar dan lebar, warna begitu putih dan suci dengan aura yang bahkan lebih suci dari malaikat manapun bahkan ia yakin kalau aura itu jauh lebih memancarkan aura suci dari pada Michael yang merupakan pemimpin fraksi malaikat.

Sayap-sayap yang keluar dari punggung Naruto berjumlah sangat banyak bahkan mungkin mencapai jumlah seribu jumlah sayap, ketika ke seribu sayap yang indah itu di kepakkan, angin yang begitu kuat terjadi, bahkan sampai menerbangkan Vali begitu jauh dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan seluruh sayapnya juga ikut menguarkan aura suci yang bahkan _kekkai_ yang telah di buat oleh Azazel tak mampu menahannya, Vali yang mencoba bangkit dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena mengalami perasaan seolah-olah sedang tercekik oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, ia terus berusaha untuk menarik nafas namun aura suci itu membuat tubuh iblisnya tak mampu bertahan dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Melihat Vali yang telah pingsang, Naruto menghilangkan sayap-sayapnya kembali lalu menatap Azazel yang juga merasakan rasa cekikan oleh aura suci itu, meski ia seorang malaikat hal itu tak mampu ia tahan, apalagi Vali yang seorang iblis. Ia tak akan bingung jika besok banyak berita tentang banyaknya orang yang mendadak pingsan ataupun bahkan meninggal di seluruh penjuru kota Kuoh.

"Hah ... dia belum cukup kuat,Azazel, sepertinya kau harus melatihnya lebih keras lagi" Ucap Naruto yang menghadap ke arahnya, Azazel lalu menunduk hormat dan menjawab dengan "Ha'i"

Setelah memungut tubuh Vali, Naruto kemudian mengucapkan _bye-bye _kepada bawahannya itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalan pulangnya menggunakan sepeda yang telah dari tadi menunggu dan untung saja tak ada oknum yang mencuri sepeda itu darinya.

Azazel setelah ditinggal pulang oleh Naruto hanya mampu melihat wajah yang seperti kesakitan Vali seraya berkata;"Ia benar Vali, kau memilih orang yang salah" lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Di kediaman Naruto, ia sudah bersih-bersih dan sedang menulis surat yang ingin ia tujukkan kepada kedua orang tuanya di Amerika sana, surat itu berisi betapa senangnya ia berada di Kuoh saat ini dan juga harapan agar mereka dengan segera mengunjunginya, setelah semua selesai, kini ia tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa sadar ia tengah membayangkan wajah Sona Sitri si ketua osis namun setelah ia sadar tentang siapa yang tengah ia bayangkan, ia dengan segera menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dengan kuat untuk membuyarkan semua bayangan-banyangan itu dari kepala dan secara cepat ia membayangkan hal yang lain, yaitu wanita spesial yang dulu pernah bersama selama berpuluh tahun sampai akhirnya mati.

"Dimanakah sekarang arwahmu menetap-

Hinata"

**To Be Continue**

**Yo, terima kasih untuk dukungan-dukungannya reader sekalian.**

**maaf terlalu panjang, saya sedang dalam keadaan bersemangat karena baru aktif kembali di situs tercinta ini.**

**sedikit curhatan dari saya, saya tak akan memaksakan ide seperti dahulu sehingga membuat jalan ceritanya gak jelas.**

**mungkin yang ini akan bernasib sama, tapi saya akan usahakan untuk menjadi lebih baik dari yang dulu, maklum lah, saya dulu cuma anak kecil yang suka sekali pada situs ini dan menghabiskan sebagian besar hari saya membaca fic-fic di situs ini.**

**untuk yang menunggu-nunggu fic ini, nih udah update. terima kasih sekali lagi kepada yang benar-benar menunggu fic untuk update.**

**Sekian dari saya untuk hari ini.**

**Bima Ootsutsuki~ Log Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : The Guardian Of Time**

**Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto. Highschool DxD© Ichie Ishibumi**

**Warn : Mainstream**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sebuah entitas yang merupakan pengikutNya yang setia dan berniat untuk hidup tenang sepeninggalNya, namun apa bisa?**

**Chapter 2 : The White Snake**

**OoO**

"Aku mendengar rumor bahwa Ophis, sang naga tak terbatas memiliki seorang penasihat baru" ucap Vali serius. Vali tengah berdiri bersampingan dengan Azazel, mereka tengah berada di dunia bawah, "Selain itu, apa kau punya kabar lain?" Azazel bertanya dengan raut wajah yang serius lalu Vali menjawab dengan "ya" singkat, "Aku juga mendengar kabar burng soal Kokabiel, bawahanmu. Kabar burung itu berkata bahwa Kokabiel tengah mencoba mengumpulkan semua pecahan _Excalibur_. Aku kurang tahu alasan pastinya namun mengingat sikap Kokabiel, itu tak akan jauh dari peperangan"

Azazel menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh muridnya itu,meski pandangannya masih menghadap kedepan namun pikirannya sedang terbang entah kemana bahkan Vali yang memanngil-manggil namanya tak ia sadari sampai Vali menyentuh bahunya dan sedikit menggoyangnya, "Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini, Azazel?" tanyanya, Azazel hanya memerintahkannya untuk menyelidiki hal ini lebih dalam, ia tak ingin kabar burung tanpa bukti yang _solid_.

**OoO**

Seorang gadis yang bertubuh kecil tampak tengah duduk di atas batu besar, ia tengah menatap langit senja dimana sang mentari sudah bersiap untuk beristirahat, dia mengenakan pakaian gothic dengan atasan terbuka dan bawahan rok, dia adalah Ophis, sang Naga Tak Terbatas. Dari belakang, sesosok siluet mendekat ke arahnya, bayang-bayang menutupi wajahnya, lidahnya yang panjang menjilati bibirnya yang kering, ia sedikit mendesis sebelum berbicara kepada Ophis.

"Ophis-sama, maafkan saya, saya belum mampu menyelesaikan eksperimen yang Ophis-sama perintahkan, saya kekurangan satu bahan lagi, Ophis-sama" siluet itu berucap sopan, Ophis menoleh kepada sang siluet lalu berucap dengan risih, "Bahan apa lagi yang kau butuhkan, Orochimaru?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Orochimaru tersebut sedikit mendesis selayaknya ular lalu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lemparkan oleh Ophis, "Saya membutuhkan darah dari sang makhluk pertama" jawabnya, Ophis menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan penasaran.

"Makhluk pertama?"

"Benar, Ophis-sama, dia di yakini sangat kuat, dia adalah makhluk yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah peradaban dengan mudah sehingga darahnya adalah komponen terakhir yang saya perlukan untuk menyelesaikan eksperimen ini"

Ophis menghadap kedepan lalu memasang sikap berfikir dengan dagu yang di topang oleh kepalan tangannya yang mungil.

"Jika di memang sekuat itu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan darahnya?" tanya Ophis, Orochimaru tersenyum penuh tipuan, ia seolah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan incarannya tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Ophis-sama, saya sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk itu, namun yang harus saya lakukan adalah menemukannya terlebih dahulu, dia tak jauh dari sini namun saya tak tahu pasti"

Ophis kemudian memandang langit yang sudah gelap lalu berkata "Selesaikanlah eksprimen itu"

"Baiklah Ophis-sama" dengan itu Orochimaru mundur dan menghilang di kegelapan meninggalkan Ophis sendiri masih menatap langit, senyuman tipis muncul di bibir mungilnya.

"Tunggulah Great Red, kau akan musnah, tunggu saja!"

**OoO**

Pagi menjelang, Naruto sudah bangun seperti biasa, dia baru saja melakukan latihan pagi di Gym mini, di rumahnya. Setelah 'puas' ia sudahi kegiatannya itu dan segera bertolak ke kamar mandi, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang lama mandi, 15 menit berlalu dan dia sudah siap. Ia keluar dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia kemudian kekamar tidur untuk memasang seragamnya.

Tak lama, ia keluar kembali dan menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya, sebelum memakan hasil masakannya iapun berdoa.

"Ya kami, berikan hambamu kekuatan, ketenangan dan kasi h sayang" setelah doa singkatnya itu ia pun memakan makanannya. lalu pergi kesekolah.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, ia berjalan ke arah sekolahnya. Di jalan, ia menikmati pemandangan yang ia lalui, kembali terbesit di benaknya tentang sosok yang sudah tiada dan akhirnya _mood_nya pun memburuk karena hal itu.

Tak terasa ia pun sampai, ia melihat Sona tengah berjalan dengan anggota OSIS yang lain, ia sebenarnya ingin berbicara dengan Sona, namun karena dia tengah bertugas sehingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk langsung ke kelasnya.

Menuju kesana ia melewati, ia melewati mading sekolah. Ia berhenti dan melihat apa yang ada di mading, matanya tertarik kepada _list _klub apa saja yang ada di sekolah itu terutama, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib?

Naruto langsung tertarik dan berniat untuk menghadiri klub tersebut, namun untuk sekarang ia lebih fokus ke pelajaran dan akan mendatangan klub itu setelah pulang saja.

Sekolah berjalan seperti biasa, tak lebih dan tak kurang, ia menikmati pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh guru-guru yang mengajar, itu lumayan mudah baginya.

Jam berjalan dan waktu istirahatpun tiba, Naruto langsung bertolak ke atap untuk bersantai, namun tak di sangka ia bertemu dengan Sona, gadis itu tampak memandang keluar pagar pembatas dengan kosong. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Ia kemudian memilih untuk berjalan mendekatinya lalu menyapa gadis itu, mendengar namanya di panggil, Sona pun menoleh masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"kau baik-baik saja, Sona-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Sona seolah tersentak dan sadar, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu memijat alisnya, lalu ia berhenti dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya, segera ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tampak kecewa, dia berniat agar bisa berbicara kepada Sona namun gadis itu tampaknya sedang dalam masalah namun diapun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ano ... Sona-san"

Meskipun Sona sudah cukup jauh namun dia berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa ehm ... Sepertinya aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu" Ucap Sona, setelah berbalik dan memandang Naruto, Narutopun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Namaku adalah Naruto, Naruto Miller" Ucapnya lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, Sonapun yang merasa belum ada orang seumurannya membungkuk ketika memperkenalkan namapun juga ikut membungkuk hormat membalas hormat Naruto.

Tak lama Narutopun mengangkat tubuhnya, begitupun dengan Sona.

"Jadi, ada apa Miller-san? Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto cepat, lalu ia melanjutkan "Begini, aku tadi melihatkan mading tentang daftar-daftar klub yang ada di sekolah ini, dan aku tertarik dengan salah satu klub yang bernama 'klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'"

Sona nampak terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jadi aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, _well, _aku cuma punya dua. Yang pertama, apakah benar mereka meneliti ilmu gaib atau hal-hal gaib secara umum?. Lalu yang kedua, aku telah berkeliling sekolah ini, namun aku tak melihat ruang klub itu. nah karena Sona-san adalah ketua OSIS mungkin Sona-san tahu"

"Ehm ..." Sona-tampak ragu. 'Dia tertarik dengan klub Rias, sudah kubilang untuk mempromosikan klubnya di mading adalah hal yang merepotkan. Setidaknya jika dia memiliki "potensi" mungkin Rias akan suka, tapi aku tak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang spesial darinya'

"Ano ... Sona-san?"

Naruto merasa bingung, apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sona sampai sekali lagi dia seolah tersentak bangun dari sebuah mimpi.

"ha-ha'i?"

"Jadi bagaimana, Sona-san?"

"ah ... itu, sebenarnya Klub itu adalah Klu yang tertutup, mereka melakukan perekrutan secara mandiri jadi sepertinya tak ada gunanya untuk mendatangi ruangan klub itu"

Jawaban Sona membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa atas jawaban yang di berikan oleh Sona.

"apakah ada pertanyaan lain, Miller-san?"

"Ehm ... apakah mereka benar-benar meniliti hal gaib?" Tanya Naruto lagi, setidaknya walaupun tak menjadi anggota setidaknya ia tahu kalau nama klub itu bukanlah _false advertisment_

Sona menghela nafas melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya ini yang seolah tak mau menyerah.

"Benar, terakhir kali aku memeriksa kegiatan mereka. Mereka memang meneliti hal-hal gaib, ada lagi pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak ada Sona-san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ia pun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan kekecewaannya.

Dia pun ikut berbalik untuk duduk di tempat duduk dimana Sona tadi duduk.

Dia sebenarnya bukan penasaran tentang hal yang "supranatural" dia tahu apa-apa saja jenisnya. Manusia – Malaikat – Iblis, hanya saja, yang membuatnya penasaran adalah bagaimana manusia berhubungan dengan hal-hal "gaib"

Beberapa lama waktu berlalu dan bel masukpun berbunyi iapun segera berjalan kekelasnya.

**OoO**

Di dalam sebuah gereja tua, 2 orang berbeda usia tampak sedang duduk menunggu seseorang. Keduanya tampak mengenakan pakaian Klerikal, salah seorang yang tampak lebih muda mengacak-ngacak rambutnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Pak tua Valper! Di mana orang yang kau katakan itu!? kita sudah 3 jam menunggu disini!" teriaknya kepada pria yang lebih tua bernama Valper.

"Sabarlah Freed, dia akan datang sebentar lagi" Jawabnya santai, Freedpun yang mendapat jawaban demikian hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati.

Keheningan terjadi, di tengah redupnya cahaya gereja, seorang pria berkulit pucat muncul dengan percikan listrik, dia mendesis selayak ular, dia adalah Orochimaru.

"maafkan keterlambatan saya, Valper" ucapnya hormat pada Valper

"ah, tidak apa-apa, Orochimaru-san" kemudian wajahnya tampak serius.

"apakah kau mendapat Excalibur itu, Orochimaru-san?" tanyanya serius.

Orochimaru lalu tersenyum licik seperti biasa, ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya yang panjang lalu ia mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantong belakangnya lalu dia membuat sebuah segel tangan dan ledakan kecil terjadi dan asap putihpun mengepul di gulungan itu, tak berapa lama setelah asapnya hilang, 3 buah pedang excalibur berada di atas gulungan itu.

Mata Valper dan Freed membulat takjub melihatkemampuan Orochimaru, Orohimaru kembali berdesis dengan bangga.

"Ambillah!" perintah Orochimaru, Valperpun yang masih takjub segera mengambil pedang-pedang itu.

"Apakah ini pedang-pedang yang berhasil di curi oleh Kokabiel-sama?" tanyanya, Orochimaru tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan 'iya, benar sekali' tak lupa setelah itu ia menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

Valper kemudian memberikan 2 pedang excalibur kepada Freed.

"2 Pengguna Excalibur sedang bergerak kekota ini, kalian hanya perlu membunuh mereka untuk mengambil Excalibur mereka" ucap Orochimaru

"namun ingat, kalian jangan sampai terlalu ceroboh atau kalian yang akan mati" Orochimaru memperingatkan mereka dan mereka berucap "Ha'i"

**OoO**

**Dunia Mimpi**

Naruto tengah berjalan di ruangan hampa, dia merasa bingung dan segera ia mempertanyakan dimana dia sekarang ini. Dia berjalan melewati sebuah kaca, ia berhenti dan melihat ke arah kaca, di balik kaca itu banyak orang-orang berkumpul dan ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Seketika ruang hampa itu berubah, ia sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup kecil di pinggir jalan, ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Ia juga mengenali jalan ini, ia kembali mengintip kedalam jendela, ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambur berwarna kuning tengah menangisi sebuah jenazah yang sudah di tutupi kain berwarna hitam.

Naruto menyentuh jendela tersebut dan seketika jendela itu berubah menjadi sebuah pohon, ia kembali terkaget dan bingung. Ia berbalik, dan melihat sebuah sosok yang sangat ia kenali, sosok itu sedang terluka parah dan berjalan dengan terpincang. Tanpa aba-aba ia berlari ke arah sosok itu dan membuka tangannya lenar-lebar bersiap untuk memeluk sosok itu, namun ketika ia sudah dekat dan sudah siap untuk memeluk sosok itu, tubuhnya menembus dan melewati tubuh sosok itu.

Ia berakhir dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan dengan cepat berbalik melihat sosok itu masih berjalan terpincang, dia arah depan sosok itu, terdengar seperti suara keranjang yang di jatuhkan.

"HINATA!" itu adalah dia, dia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri berlari secepat mungkin dan tepat waktu dan membiarkan tubuh wanita yang bernama Hinata itu ambruk di tubuhnya, Naruto berdiri secara perlahan dan dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai berjalan ke arah Naruto satu lagi yang sedang memeluk wanita tercintanya itu.

Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto satu lagi namun, Naruto yang satu lagi menghilang secara instant, melihat dirinya sendiri sudah menghilang, ia terdiam ia memandang sekitar dan ia berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

"HINATA!"

**Dunia Nyata**

"HINATA!"

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia ketiduran di dalam kelasnya, ia lalu menyadari bahwa yang tadi terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi, tidak, itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Itu adalah ingatan masa lalu. Seketika ketika ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat itu, kepalanya menjadi sakit, seolah kepalanya tertusuk-tusuk sehingga diapun memijat lembut kepalanya.

Ia kemudian membuat sikap berdoa, "Ya, Kami-sama, apakah arti dari mimpi yang hamba terima? Apakah hal tersebut akan terulang kembali, ya kami? Lindungi serta kuatkan lah hamba!" doanya singkat.

Dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan siap untuk pulang, namun sebuah aura suci dapat ia rasakan

"Excalibur?" gumamnya, lalu dia berjalan ke arah aura itu.

Ia berjalan kearah belakang sekolah, ia tak mengira bahwa tanah sekolah ini benar-benar luas. Ia menemukan sebuah kekai namun ia berhasil memasukinya tanpa menghancurkannya.

Ia terus berjalan sampai ia dapat melihat dua orang pengguna pedang sedang berduel, tampaknya serius, dua orang pengguna pedang itu berbeda gender, dan pakaian yang di pakai oleh sang gadis sangat di kenali oleh Naruto.

'Orang gereja?' fikirnya.

"Apakah cuma itu kekuatanmu?" ucap si gadis mencoba mengolok-olok pemuda di depannya yang tampak kesulitan melawannya.

"Gyah!" teriak pemuda itu sambil terus mencoba menghujamkan pedangnya namun dengan mudah di tangkis oleh gadis itu.

"Kiba! Aku akan membantumu!" Ucap seorang pemuda lain berambut coklat yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang pemuda pengguna pedang yang bernama Kiba itu.

Perasaan Naruto ternyata benar, pemuda berambut coklat yang kemarin menintimidasinya di toilet adalah Iblis.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" Jawab pemuda bernama Kiba itu dengan nada marah.

"Ano ... Apakah ini klub berpedang?" semua orang tampak terkaget terutama kedua pengguna pedang itu, mereka saling menatap seolah bertanya 'Apakah dia orangmu?'

Si gadis yang sudah berhenti beradu pedang kemudian kembali mengenakannya jubahnya dan menggulung Excaliburnya dengan kain.

"Ayo, Irina!" perintahnya kepada salah satu temannya yang mengenakan jubah yang sama dengannya.

"jangan coba mengganggu investigasi kami, Gremory" ancamnya lalu ketika pergi si gadis yang bernama irina yang berjalan di belakang gadis berambut biru itu menatap wajahnya lalu seolah terkejut matanya membulat namun dengan cepat ia palingkan dan lanjut berjalan melewati Naruto, Naruto sendiri seolah pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan?

Keheningan terjadi.

"Kau!?" teriak pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto, Naruto juga menunjuk ke arah dirinya dengan bingung.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Issei-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah di belakangnya.

"Dia adalah anak baru yang kemarin menabrakku"jawab pemuda bernama Issei.

"Ara-ara, tampaknya kita kedatangan tamu, masuklah. Pemuda-san" ucap gadis lain yang berada di samping gadis berambut merah. Si gadis berambut merah tampak berbisik kepadanya namun apapun yang mereka bisikkan akhirnya si gadis berambut merah mengajak Naruto untuk masuk.

Meski mereka sedikit memaksa Naruto namun Naruto tetap menolak dan memilih untuk pergi.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Issei itu sedikit marah dan ingin mengejar Naruto namun, gadis berambut merah yang di panggilnya Buchou itu melarangnya dan membiarkan Naruto untuk pergi.

**OoO**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu setelah sedikit pertengkaran mereka dengan kelompok Iblis Rias Gremory, mereka masih mengelilingi kota Kuoh untuk mencari keberadaan Excalibur yang telah dicuri, mereka sampai ke sebuah gereja yang sudah di tinggalkan, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam disitu karena saat ini sudah larut malam dan juga sedang hujan deras di luar.

"Kita bermalam disini untuk hari ini, Irina" ucap gadis berambut biru yang bernama Xenovia, gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Irina itu hanya menjawab dengan 'Hm' singkat.

Mereka melepaskan jubah mereka, Xenovia langsung mengambil sikap berbaring di salah satu bangku gereja dengan excalibur distruction yang masih tergulung kain ia letakkan di sebelahnya.

Irina sendiri sedang berdoa kepada Kami-sama di altar gereja dalam kesenyapan malam, dia dengan matanya yang tetutup berdoa dalam kekhusyukan namun matanya seketika ketika ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari arah kanannya bersamaan dengan suara tepuk tangan.

Irina menoleh ke kanan dan melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian klerikal berjalan pelan kearahnya. Irina memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "kamu pendeta di gereja ini?" tanyanya dengan nada Sopan.

"Ya, dulunya" jawab pemuda itu singkat lalu tiba-tiba menerjang Irina dengan pedang excalibur beruntung Xenovia bergerak cepat dan menangkis serangan itu dengan excaliburnya. "irina, keluarkan excaliburmu!" perintahnya, dan Irina mengangguk pelan dan berlari kearah dimana ia meletakkan namun ia terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria berkulit putih pucat sudah memegang excalibur miliknya.

"Excalibur mimic" ucap pria itu lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu mata kuning yang memiliki pupil seperti ular itu menatap tepat ke iris violet Irina, Xenovia yang tengah kesulitan bertarung dengan pemuda berkostum klerikal itu sempat menoleh ke arah Irina yang tak begitu jauh.

"Irina!"

Seketika waktu seolah bergerak lambat, pria berkulit pucat itu dengan cepat menerjang ke arah Irina dengan Excalibur mimic yang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang legendaris bernama Kusanagi-no-tsurugi. Ketika tebasan vertikal itu sudah mendekati dirinya, Irina seolah membeku dan hal yang mampu ia lakukan hanya berdoa.

Bunyi seperti ledakan terjadi di tempat Irina berdiri tadi, abu terangkat dan menutupi pandangan. Mata Xenovia membulat sempurna, ia mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk menendang pemuda itu dan langsung berlari ke arah asap itu namun ia terhenti ketika abu itu menghilang dan melihat sesosok makhluk yang kembali membuatnya terkejut.

Pria berkulit pucat yang melihat siapa yang menahan serangannya hanya tersenyum licik.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, Pendosa"

**To Be Continued**

Wew, maaf update fic ini memakan waktu lama, tidak-tidak, saya tak akan memakai alasan Sibuk atau WB saya cuma malas namun karena merasa tak ada kegiatan selama pandemi ini, saya rasa tak ada salahnya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Saya berterima kasih kepada Review-review yang membangun, dan juga maafkan gaya penulisan dan alur yang lambat dan membosankan ini.

Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin dan semoga kalian suka.

Baiklah, saya Bima Ootsutsuki,

Log Out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : The Guardian Of Time**

**Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto. Highschool DxD© Ichie Ishibumi**

**Warn : Mainstream, Slightly OOC, Semi-Cannon**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sebuah entitas yang merupakan pengikutNya yang setia dan berniat untuk hidup tenang sepeninggalNya, namun apa bisa? Ketika masa lalunya terkuak dan musuh lamanya kembali mengganggunya.**

**Chapter 3 : The Guardian Angel**

**OoO**

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu**

Beberapa hari ini cukup keras baginya, ia terpaksa meninggalkan kota dan teman-temannya akibat pekerjaan ayahnya, sekarang dia menetap di Inggris pikirannya masih mengambang mengingat kota kecil yang berada di jepang itu terutama ingatan itu berputar pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah ia sejak kecil bernama "Hyoudou Issei"

"Irina, janganlah bersedih seperti itu" seorang wanita dewasa mendekati dirinya yang memandang sedih keluar jendela rumah, "Aku merindukan rumah kita yang lama" ucapnya sedih dan seakan siap untuk menumpahkan air matanya, sosok wanita itupun memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sabarlah Irina, suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali lagi kesana, percayalah pada ibu" ucap wanita itu lagi sambil mengusap mahkota indahnya yang berwarna _Chestnut_, Irina berbalik dan menatap wajah ibunya.

"benarkah itu?" tanyanya memastikan, ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah itu hari berlalu seperti seharusnya, dia sudah mendapatkan teman. Dia menghabiskan hari-harinya di gereja, dia disana untuk berdoa dan mendekatkan diri kepada sang Kami, dia juga tengah berlatih untuk menjadi seorang _ExorcistI._

Dengan kerja kerasnya, di umurnya yang ke empat belas tahun ia di berikan izin oleh gereja untuk menggunakan salah satu pecahan Excalibur yaitu Excalibur Mimic.

Lalu di suatu malam.

**OoO**

"Ho ho ho, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami sendiri gadis kecil" Ucap seorang iblis wanita kepada irina yang sedang mengemban tugas untuk memusnahkan sekelompok Iblis liar di kota London.

Irina mengeratkan giginya dalam amarah namun dia takut untuk berbuat gigabah, teman-temannya yang lain sudah gugur di bantai oleh iblis-iblis ini, ia sendiri sudah terluka cukup parah di bagian perut.

"Teman-teman, habisi dia!" perintah wanita iblis itu lalu seorang iblis berwujud seorang pemuda melesat maju dengan sebuah _War Hammer_, beruntung Irina dapat menghindari dengan melompat mundur namun ia mendapat serangan dadakan dari sampingnya dan melemparkannya menghantam dinding.

Iblis lain yang berwujud gadis _loli_ menembakkan anak panahnya dan dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Irina dengan excaliburnya yang ia ubah menjadi sebuah katana lalu setelah anak-anak panah itu ia tangkis iapun merangsek kedepan, kearah gadis loli itu.

Ia sudah berada di posisi yang tepat untuk membelah iblis _loli_ itu menjadi dua namun dari tanah muncul iblis lain yang berwujud iblis bertubuh kekar dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke dagu Irina dan memaksanya mendungak dimana di atasnya sudah ada iblis pemuda tadi dengan _War Hammer_nya.

Dentungan keras terdengar ketika _War Hammer_ yang besar itu menghantam excalibur mimic milik Irina, meskipun Irina berhasil menahan seranganan itu namun tekanan dari hantaman itu membuat tubuhnya yang setengah melayang menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras.

"Ho ho, bagaimana gadis kecil?" tanya iblis wanita yang dari tadi belum melakukan pergerakan sama sekali, ke tiga temannya yang lain berdiri disampingnya untuk memandang rendah Irina yang tengah tergeletak di tanah akibat serangan mereka.

Irina mengangkat kepalanya lalu dengan excalibur ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, setelah dengan bersusah payah ia berhasil berdiri dan dengan kaki yang bergetar dia kemabli memasang kuda-kudanya dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah para Iblis yang masih memandangnya rendah.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyerah dalam menjalankan perintah Kami-sama" ucapnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

Iblis wanita itu tampak menghela nafasnya lalu dia menatap iblis yang bertubuh kekar dan diapun mengangguk dan menghilang membuat Irina waspada.

Irina berbalik ketika ia merasakan kehadiran iblis itu namun ia dikejutkan oleh tinju yang berlapis _Demonic Power_ menghantam perutnya dan memaksanya untuk memuntahkan darah dan melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya.

Excalibur terjun bebas dari tangannya menghantam tanah, lutut yang akhirnya menjadi penumpu tubuh terakhir sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, matanya yang berwarna violet indah seolah mulai menggelap dan penglihatan yang mengabur.

Meski samar-samar ia melihat iblis itu mengangkat kakinya untuk menghancurkan kepalanya, akhirnya ia menyerah, belum pernah ia menyerah untuk menjalan perintah sang Kami yang di berikan oleh gereja.

'Kami-sama, maafkan hamba. Hamba sudah tak mampu untuk melanjutkan perintahmu' batinnya dan membiarkan kegelapan memenuhi penglihatan yang ia tutup.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah angin yang sangat kencang terasa namun rasa sakit dari injakan kaki Iblis itu tak juga datang, malah, ia merasa seseorang mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau tak seharusnya menyerah dalam menjalankan perintah Kami-sama" ia membuka matanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata biru safir yang indah lalu ketika sosok itu berhenti mengelus-elus rambutnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya, ia dapat melihat senyum hangat yang sosok itu berikan untukya.

Sosok itu lalu menghadap kedepan dan mengambil beberapa langkah maju, Irina lalu dapat melihat sayap-sayap putihnya yang indah.

Sosok tanpa nama itu tampaknya membuat para iblis di ruangan itu ketakutan tak ada yang berani berbicara ataupun mengambil tindakan apapun. Sosok tanpa nama itu hanya melihat mereka satu persatu secara berurutan.

"Akuilah dosa kalian sekarang, Iblis" ucapnya dengan nada lembut, "Apapun yang kalian lakukan, akuilah, meminta ampunlah, niscaya kalian akan dimaafkan" entah apa yang sosok itu lakukan, ia membuat ke empat iblis yang ada disana terduduk sambil menangis.

"Kehidupan kalian sangat menyedihkan, semoga dengan dosa yang kalian akui itu, Kami-sama akan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik kepada kalian" ucapnya tetap dengan nada hangat, ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Irina yang masih terluka.

Irina yang melihat sosok itu berjalan hanya terpaku ada suatu kenyamanan dalam kehadiran sosok itu, Irina yang masih menikmati kenyamanan yang ia rasakan seolah membuatnya terbang dan tak menyadari bahwa sosok itu sudah kembali berjongkok di depannya.

Ia sedikit terkaget dan malu ketika sosok itu melihat wajahnya, tak sadar semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya, sosok itu melihatnya dengan kehangatan lalu sosok itu menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan sebuah sensasi aneh dengan cepat masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Matanya tertutup tak tahan merasakan sensasi aneh itu, beberapa saat kemudian sensasi itu menghilang dan ia merasakan rasa sakitnya yang tadi ia rasakan hilang sudah, ia segera berdiri dengan bingung, sosok itu juga ikut berdiri, sosok itu lebih tinggi darinya dan untuk melihat wajahnya yang menghangatkan Irina harus sedikit mendungakkan kepalanya.

Dia masih melihat dengan diam, setelah beberapa kali mengelus kepalanya sosok itu kemudian hendak beranjak pergi namun Irina menghentikannya.

"Ano ..." mendengar itu, sosok itu berbalik dan melihat Irina, "Tak bisakah Oni-san menyembuhkan teman-temanku juga?" tanya Irina yang memanggil sosok itu dengan kakak karena wujudnya yang tampak muda. Sosok itu melihat teman-teman Irina yang tergeletak dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan lalu ia berjalan mendekati Irina.

"Maafkan Onii-san, Onii-san tak mampu untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati" ucapnya dengan nada sedih, Irina juga menjadi sedih mendengarnya namun segera sosok itu mencoba menghentikan kesedihan itu.

"Janganlah kau menangis, mereka tak akan menginginkan hal itu, lebih baik kita menguburkan mereka" ucap sosok itu dan Irina mengangguk meski masih merasa sedih, mereka mengubur tubuh teman-temannya di tempat itu juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah selesai mendo'akan teman-temannya, "Bagaiman kalau kau Onii-san bawa pulang?" Irina tampak tak merespon karena rasa sedihnya sehingga sosok itu menepuk pelan pundak Irina dan mengagetkannya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap sosok itu, Irina mengangguk pelan dan sosok itu mengagetkannya ketika sosok itu menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal _ dan membawanya terbang, mereka terbang di atas kota London yang indah, Irina tampak sekejap melupakan kegiatan mengerikan yang baru saja ia alami dan sosok itu tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Irina.

Tak terasa satu jam sudah mereka mengitari langit malam kota London dan sosok itu harus mengembalikannya ke gereja tempatnya tinggal. Irina kembali tampak sedih karena akan di tinggalkan oleh sosok tersebut, kembali sosok itu elus rambutnya yang indah lalu berkata.

"Jangan lah bersedih, meskipun kita berpisah disini namun Onii-san akan tetap ada dan Onii-san akan selalu menjagamu sebagai malaikat pelindung" ucapnya dengan senyum lalu Irina kembali bertanya "Benarkah itu?" sosok itu hanya mengangguk dan Irina memeluknya dengan bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Onii-san"

Semenjak hari itu Irina tak pernah lagi melihat sosok itu namun ia tetap mengingat ucapan sosok itu dan ketika ia di pasangkan dengan seorang gadis lain bernama Xenovia dan menjadi sahabat dekat Xenovia, Irina tak bisa berhenti untuk menceritakan kisah sosok itu kepada Xenovia, meski Xenovia sebenarnya tak percaya ia hanya memberiakan sahabatnya itu untuk menceritakan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai dia bosan sendiri dengan ceritanya itu.

**Beberapa Hari Yang Lalu**

Atas perintah gereja, Irina dan Xenovia mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke Kota Kuoh untuk mencari pecahan excalibur yang telah hilang dicuri dan secara pribadi itu membuat Irina senang karena ia akan kembali ke kotanya yang telah lama tak ia datangi dan ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan sesampainya mereka ke kota Kuoh adalah mendatangi kediaman sahabat masa kecilnya itu, sayangnya sesampainya ia di rumah sahabatnya itu, sosok yang di cari belum pulang dari sekolah dan dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbincang dengan ibu sahabatnya dan menceritakan masa lalu dan ia meninggalkan Xenovia yang bingung.

Tak berapa lama, sahabatnya itu kembali dan sejujurnya dia sangat menyesal karena ia dapat merasakan aura iblis dari tubuh sahabatnya itu di tambah ia bersama seorang suster terbuang yang membantu menyembuhkan seorang Iblis.

Setelah itu mereka mendatangi penguasa wilayah Kuoh yaitu Klan Gremory dan terjadi sedikit bentrokan antara mereka dan _knight_ dari Rias Gremory dan semua itu terhenti ketika seorang murid lain tanpa alasan yang jelas datang dan membingungkan kedua belah pihak dan ketika ia melihat wajah murid lelaki itu ia menjadi teringat akan sesosok yang sebenarnya mulai memudar di otaknya.

Mata biru safir itu memberikan kehangatan yang sama seperti sosok yang menolongnya bebapa tahun yang lalu namun ia melewatinya begitu saja untuk kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka terhadapt excalibur yang di curi.

**OoO**

**Beberapa saat yang lalu**

Naruto saat ini tengah mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hujan yang turun dengan deras dari langit, ia selalu melakukan hal ini untuk membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam diam, dia telah melakukan ini untuk ratusan tahun, dia selalu menangisi hal yang sama setiap hujan turun.

Hujan adalah bentuk kasih sayang sang Kami kepada makhluk-makhluk sehingga ketika hujan turun, Naruto akan selalu menangisinya, ia lalu menyandarkan dirinya di bangku taman yang dari taddi ia duduki sambil membiarkan dirinya di guyur oleh hujan.

Pikiran sesaat melayang dan mencoba untuk mengingat siapa gadis berambut _Chestnut_ yang tadi menatapnya, ia merasa kalau ia pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya tapi gadis itu tak sebesar itu ketika ia mengingatnya, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengingatnya namun ia gagal.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan bangkit untuk berjalan pulang namun sebuah doa yang penuh akan keputusasaan tertangkap oleh batinnya dan sebuah kalimat tersentak diingatannya.

_**Jangan lah bersedih, meskipun kita berpisah disini namun Onii-san akan tetap ada dan Onii-san akan selalu menjagamu sebagai malaikat pelindung**_

Ia langsung berteleportasi ke lokasi asal doa itu.

**Sekarang**

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, pendosa"

Xenovia saat ini tak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri, didepan matanya sendiri ratusan sayap berwarna putih tengah menciptakan sebuah lingkaran untuk menahan tebasan dari excalibur mimic yang dapat dengan mudah di pakai oleh pria berkulit pucat itu tanpa _Light Container_ sama sekali.

Sayap itu membuka dengan kuat dan menciptakan angin yang sangat kencang, bahkan pria berkulit pucat itu sampai terlempar. Sayap yang membuka itu menunjukkan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian basah kuyup tengah memeluk Irina dengan erat. Mata biru safirnya yang indah memandang tajam pria yang sudah berhasil mendarat dengan mudah itu.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup, Orochimaru!?" teriak pemuda itu dengan nada penuh amarah sedangkan pria berkulit pucat yang bernama Orochimaru itu hanya tersenyum tipis penuh akan tipuan dan menjawab, "Kau seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa aku ini abadi, pendosa. Bahkan setelah serangan terakhirmu menghancurkan seluruh peradabanku, kau masih tak mampu untuk membunuhku!"

Sosok yang memiliki rambut pirang itu mengeratkan giginya namun teralihkan ketika Irina yang masih di dalam pelukannya memanggilnya, "O-Onii-san?" sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang wajah Irina dan wajahnya yang penuh akan amarah tadi berubah menjadi wajah yang menghangatkan.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, ya?" ucapnya dengan senyum.

Xenovia yang membeku masih tak percaya akan cerita lama Irina, tak sadar bahwa Freed sudah berada di belakangnya untuk menebasnya namun salah satu bulu sayap dari sosok didepannya itu melesat cepat melewatinya dan menusuk Freed dan menancapkannya di dinding.

Melihat musuh bebuyutannya sedang teralihkan, Orochimaru memasang segel tangan dan berteleportasi ke samping Freed yang tangannya di tembus oleh bulu musuhnya itu lalu berkata seraya memasang beberapa segel tangan yang rumit.

"Meski reuni kita ini sudah lama kutunggu namun aku belum ada waktu untuk melayanimu, pendosa. Kau memiliki 2 pilihan, mengejarku atau ..." dia menggantung kalimatnya ketika ia berhasil menyelasaikan segel tangannya lalu melanjutkan ketika suara sumbu yang terbakar terdengar.

"Membiarkan gadis berambut biru itu terbakar, itu pilihanmu" lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sosok itu sekali lagi mengeratkan giginya, dan menoleh ke arah Xenovia yang mencoba mencabut kertas peledak yang lengket di bagian punggungnya, sosok itu berteleportasi dan merobek pakaian Xenovia dan dengan cepat membalut tubuh telanjang Xenovia dengan jubah yang telah di lepas Xenovia lalu setelah itu, ia membawa Xenovia dan Irina secara tepat waktu sebelum kertas itu meledak dan membakar gereja terbengkalai itu hingga menjadi abu.

**OoO**

Xenovia dan Irina sekarang tengah berada di rumah sosok yang telah menyelamatkan mereka, sosok itu kini tengah berada di kamarnya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas untuk di pakai Xenovia dan tak berapa sosok itu keluar dan memberikan pakaiannya kepada Xenovia seraya berkata "Maaf, aku cuma memiliki baju ini saja, apa tidak apa-apa?" dan Xenovia hanya menggeleng kecil dan pergi untuk mengenakan pakaian itu.

Setelah kepergian Xenovia iapun duduk di sofa di depan Irina yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan lalu setelah Xenovia kembali merekapun mulai saling berkenalan dan mereka tau nama sosok yang telah menyelamatkan mereka, namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki namun setelah di adopsi, namanya berubah menjadi Naruto Miller dan mereka juga telah mengetahui sosok itulah yang kemarin mengganggu duel Xenovia dengan _Knight _dari Rias Gremory.

Naruto sendiri sedikit mengetahui tujuan kedatangan kedua anak buah gereja ini, mereka tengah mencari Excalibur sebuah pedang legedaris yang dulunya hanya satu buah namun karena sesuatu yang tak mereka ketahui pedang itu terpecah.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, Naruto memerintahkan mereka untuk tidur karena waktu yang sudah mendekati pagi dan mereka berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang mengizinkan mereka untuk tidur dirumahnya.

Setelah mereka ingin berpisah dan Xenovia sudah masuk kekamar, Irina menghentikan langkah Naruto dan membuatnya berbalik dan melihat ke arah Naruto dan tanpa aba-aba Irina memeluk dirinya dan menangis di dadanya.

Ia mengatakan bahwa janji Naruto kepadanya beberapa tahun lalu telah membantunya untuk melewati masa-masa sulit, Naruto hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dan merasa bersalah karena dia sebenarnya telah melupakan irina dan janjinya.

**OoO**

Ophis, si naga tak terbatas tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang mirip akan sebuah singgasana, ia tampak bosan.

"Dimana si Orochimaru itu?" ucapnya entah kepada siapa namun tak lamah setelah ucapannya itu, pintu ruangan terbuka dan sosok yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya telah datang.

"Saya sudah tiba, Ophis-sama, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Orochimaru sopan tak lupa senyum menipunya.

Ophis memandangnya dengan tatapan serius, ia mendapat kabar burung kalau Orochimaru yang merupakan penasihat dan ilmuan paling penting di Khaos Brigade tengah membantu Kokabiel tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, "Aku ingin bertanya tentang tindakanmu, Orochimaru. Apa maksudmu membantu Kokabiel tanpa izin dariku?" Ophis bertanya serius.

Orochimaru tersenyum seperti biasa dan dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan yang di lemparkan Ophis kepadanya, "Tenanglah, Ophis-sama. Saya tak ada niatan untuk mengubah loyalitas saya, saya hanya menjalankan rencana saya untuk mendapatkan darah sang makhluk pertama" jawabnya dan tampaknya Ophis mempercayai ucapannya melihat dari bahasa tubuhnya yang tampak lebih tenang dari yang tadinya agresif.

Meski begitu, Ophis masih merasakan kebingungan, "Sebenarnya apa rencana dari Kokabiel itu?"

"rencana awalnya adalah untuk menyatukan ke tujuh excalibur menjadi satu sehingga bisa menjadi alat untuk membunuh kaum iblis di perang antar fraksi yang sedang ia coba untuk mulai namun karena ada gangguan, dengan excalibur yang telah ia kumpulkan, ia berencana untuk menyerang dan membunh, Rias Gremory yang merupakan _Heiress_ dari klan Gremory yang juga merupakan adik dari Maou Lucifer" Jelas Orochimaru kepada Ophis

Setelah merasa puas akan jawaban dari Orochimaru, Ophispun memerintahkannya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan dengan sopan Orochimaru mengikuti perintah dari Ophis setelah Orochimaru keluar Valipun masuk.

"Hem? Ada apa Vali?"

"Aku ada informasi, Ophis"

**To Be Continued**

**Wew, selesai juga, kalau boleh jujur di banding dengan fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya, di fic ini saya jadi banyak mikir dan jatuhnya bingung ingin membawa fic ini kemana namun tidak, saya belum ada rencana untuk men-discontinue-kan Fic ini.**

**Dan ya, meski review yang saya terima sedikit di fic kemaren, well, wajar belum seminggu tapi saya mohon tinggalkan review karena itu akan membuat saya semangat untuk terus menulis dan yah jika ada yang merasa keganjilan atau kekurangan di chapter ini silahkan tinggalkan di review karena jika memang tak di sengaja atau karena lupa, saya jadi bisa memperbaikinya.**

**Baiklah, saya, Bima Ootsutsuki.**

**Log Out~**


End file.
